


Bad timing.

by Albme94



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt, Cock & Ball Torture, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Gay Sex, M/M, Member, Mention cum, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Pansexual, Porn, Secret Sex, Sex, Slenderverse, Smexy, Tentacle, Tentacles, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yelling, cum, penis - Freeform, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Splendor yell at slender, everyone at mansion thrown out, Smexy shows up, walks in, Slender looks beat down, smexy humorously talk.





	1. Knocking isn't Splendor's strong suit.

"Whoa, hey, what did you do to make him angry?" Smexy giggled, watching his oldest brother stare down his twin.

"I, uh..." Slender tries, Smexy haven't seen him so broken before.

 

"Its not as bad as it seems-" Slender try and looks up at Splendor, who explodes with anger "NOT AS BAD AS IT SEEMS?? NOT AS BAD AS-- DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT RULES YOU'VE BROKEN?" 

"Nobody saw, nobody knows! Its--" Slender raised his voice but quickly lowered it out of respect "- kinda beneficial, actually."

 

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SAID WHAT I JUST THOUGHT YOU DID! BENEFICIAL?? BENEFI--" Splendor pushed a chair out of the way, Smexy giggles in the background.

"Yooo, what rules did you break?" Smexy smiles, "NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, LEAVE." Splendor roared, the walls shook.

 

"Pfff, you can't scare me, coman-" he gently nudged Slender "what did you do?"

 

"I may, have... miscalculated the time of--"

"He had sex." Splendor cut him off.

Smexy choked on air, "w-what?"

He pointed at his brother "you had sex? And that's why you're getting yelled at? Pff that's stupid."

 

"He had sex with someone from the house, his house. THE HOUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT NOT-- SLAM YOUR DIC---" Splendor raised his voice again but Smexy got between them "WHOA WHOA-- ! Relaaax~~~ " he purred.

Splendor was no longer white but boiling red, Slender was a shade of shameful pink.

 

Smexy turned around to face him "who did you sleep with?" 

 

"Splendor is just upset he walked in on it..." Slender softly said, which Splendor huffed to.

Smexy playfully nudged him, which caused Slender to breathe out and smile.

 

"This isn't a good thing, little brother, he broke the rules.. the rules he joined in on making!!" Splendor said.

"So who did boopitipop-" he makes a pop sound with the word "- with ya-" he fingerguns down.

Smexy can see Slender smirking, which makes him smirk.

 

"He slept with Alec." Splendor finally says.

Smexy backs off, "what?!" His jaw dropped and he walks around in circles giggling like a mad man.

 

"Smexy, stop that." The oldest brother says. "Alec? Alec??? Wow... holy shit wow..." he leans over a table.

"I should've timed it better--"

"IT WASN'T YOUR TIMING, IT WAS THE ACTION!!" Splendor exploded, slapping Slender.

Smexy stopped laughing, he saw the mark of a hand on his brother's cheek.

 

"H-hey, hey!" Smexy walks over "don't do that!" His voice cracked.

 

"That's not even the worst of it..." Splendor looked as if he was ready to start murdering people out of spite.

"Uh? How? In your standards, isn't that the worst?" He grabbed one of Slender's tentacles with his own, slowly rubbing it; to show comfort, Splendor doesn't see this.

 

 

"Tell him." Splendor ordered, Smexy let go and turned around.

"I--" Slender gulped "-- I didn't time it, the way I should've... I was caught off guard--" He look at Splendor, then Smexy.

"I kinda... didn't... hold back... And so, I may have... uh-" Slender was having the worst time trying to explain.

 

"He didn't pull out." Splendor sighed.

Smexy gasped, then giggled "y-you came in Alec? Oh my god that's awesome that's--" he stopped, remembered what that meant "-- omg is she ok????" His voice was more sincere that he would ever admit to.

 

"Yeah she's fine! She's fine! She kinda looked like she enjo--..." Slender's smile faded quickly as he saw Splendor's chest rise in anger.

"She's ok..." he finished.

 

Smexy grabbed Slender's shoulders "I need full details. I mean it, every face motion everything! This is awesome oh my--" 

"THIS IS NOT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF. SHE COULD'VE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT. DID SHE EVEN ASK FOR IT?!?" 

 

Smexy and Slender looked at eachother, "Splendor, have you met Alec? She's thirsty for some Slenderdiick~" Smexy laid it on thick.

 

"I can't remember a time when she hasn't been flirting with Slender..."

Splendor tilted his head "I mean, she flirts with me too, but I mainly thinks that's out of curiosity on how I'll react or-- " he smiles pervertedly "how Slender will react."

"Doesn't matter. Rules been broken, you Must be punished." Splendor sighed.

 

~~~~~~~

 

 

"Are you ok?" Smexy nudges Slender, who's face is burned with embarrassment.

"You two can walk back to the house. Dismissed." Splendor opened the door and the rest of the pastas looked at Slender and Smexy.

 

"I'm just saying though--" Smexy started, Slender whiter than usual, afraid of what he might say.

"Splendor is totally overreacting." He smirkes, Slender feel the mood.

"Yeah..."

"I mean, damn. Get laid or something--pfff!" He starts laughing, Slender smiles with him.

"If that was a rule? W o w, time to update those, they're as old as he's acting."

Smexy pushed Slender playfully.

 

"What did he do??" Trender finally asked Splendor, everyone standing around.

"Nothing, its been dealt with." He said before walking into his office.

 

They walked for a while, away from the prying eyes.

"Hey.." Slender suddenly says.

"Hm?" 

"Thanks."

Smexy smiles, "anything for my bro~" he pulled him in for a hug.

"No~ stop that--" Slender tried to pull away.

 

"And here I thought we could bond~~ boo" 

"We have bonded, we don't need to bond on top of that bond."

 

They get to Smexy's house, its worn down but secret.

They walk in, Smexy does the tour; no people no pastas... He makes sure the locks are secure.

"Come on~~~" He smirkes as he pulls Slender's suit jacket in his direction.

"Dont-- Smexy-- don't do it like that-- it makes me uncomfortable "

 

"Alrighty, time to play-" he gently push Slender up the wall "~doctor~" Slender felt a chill down his spine as Smexy whispered into his ear, he swallowed.

 

Smexy started to unboutton Slender's pants, earning small gazes of embarrassment, "Coman don't be like that, you're making it seem..." he licked his lips "sexual"

"No no, stop, no--" Slender removed Smexy's hands.

 

"I was joking, comaan~" 

"I think I'll just wear it until he...-" Smexy closed the space between them, nuzzling his face in Slender's neck.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU--" Slender raised his voice.

Smexy gently rubbed His brothers neck with his nose.

 

"Ok ok, I see what you're doing but-- stop ok? We're not kids anymore-- Slender stuttered.

"... it'll calm you down, it always did me..." Smexy felt his face burn with embarrassment, Slender felt the same.

 

They both calmed down, their breaths were synchronized.

"Ok" Slender nodded.

"Ok, good." Smexy smirked.

"Cuz that was embarrassing for me too..." he rubbed his neck...

"I can see that... " Slender sighed.

 

"Now let's get this thing off, just telling you now--" he got down on his knees and finished unbuckling the belt "-- I'm not usually on my knees... "

"Brother..." Slender said with warning.

"But for you? I'll help." He smirked.

Before Slender could say anything, Smexy yanked his pants down.

Smexy choked on the sight, "h-holy shit"

 

"..." Slender didn't look down.

"Ok so, the device? Fuck that looks like it hurts... And secondly?? Hey-" he poked Slender's thigh to make him look at him.

"You fit all that??? In her???? And she didn't, uh die???" He gestured to the limp dick.

 

Slender felt his body burning.

"I mean, damn, you're a shower..."

"Grower." Slender corrected him.

"No.."

"Yeah...."

"N O ???" Smexy stood up, "that alone is too big, but-- shit I'm sorry but I gotta see that..."

Slender pushed him back "dont-- Smexy, just get it off..."

 

"How about~~" 

"Oh no..." Slender knew the tone...

"I don't mean to be all gay but, next time? Send me a fucking picture, cuz holy shit."

"You..." Slender frowned "You want a picture of my dick...?"

Smexy nodded.

 

"You want me to... send you a dick pic??? Brother--" 

Smexy placed a hand over Slender's mouth, "yes, but out of curiosity-- isn't this... a rule... to not do???" Smexy looked shook.

 

"Fuck." Slender sighed "I'm a rulebreaker, who am I?" 

 

"Doesn't matter, deal?"

"Ugh, fine... deal"

Smexy smirked, "sweet, now let's get this bad boy off...."

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

Several minutes go by, but no luck.

"Ok so, I was there, I saw him put it on, or I didn't see it, but it didn't take long so how---??? " Smexy stared at it, "what if i--" 

"Whoa no stop stop--"

"Hey, I gotta lift to see better--"

"No, don't lift anything!"

"alright, be like that~" Smexy said and pushed Slender playfully down at his bed, pulled off his pants completely; his tentacles held him down and picked up his legs...

 

Slender laid sprawled out on the bed, legs wide apart, his dick and balls tightly wrapped in a leather belt.

 

Slender made sounds of panic, trying to get loose "dont--"

"Listen." Smexy raised his voice "we gotta get this off you, and I get you're uncomfortable with me~" he gestured around the nudity and gently lifted his balls "touching you, in this way, but you gotta relax. I'm not gonna do anything..." he sighed "sexual." 

 

"I know! Its just--- "

"Its just what?"

"... its feels weird....."

Smexy stopped, he let go.

"Oh...oh... oh my god" it made sense, he was probably dragged out mid action.

"Ok, I'll be more careful... just don't think about Alec " he winked.

Slender groaned.

 

 

Half an hour with his legs spread, he had fallen asleep. Smexy tried gently to remove the belt but to no avail.

He leaned down and saw, between the balls and member, was a hole... a key hole.

"That son of a bitch..." Smexy whispered.

He set down Slender's legs and he went to get his lock pick set, or more correctly Alec's. 

 

He lifted him up again, gently lifting the member upwards, he saw a vein popping out. "Can't be..." he looked up, he put his thumb down at the end and slowly pushed up the ridge, he felt bad for doing this, after he told Slender he wouldn't... but the vein...

 

He saw Slender's body tense at the touch, "Coman Smexy don't... you told him you wouldn't..." he whispered to himself... 

All sorts of images went through his head, "Christ.."

 

Slender gasped softly, "no, don't make that sound..." Smexy begged, he felt his own member pulse.

"Shit, fuck... Ok here goes nothing..." He leaned up to Slender's face, and gently blew on him.

Slender jolted away from the sudden air "dude." Was all he could say.

"I found a key hole, and I'll try to pick it open but--" there were embarrassment in his voice.

 

"I kinda gotta tell you that im--" 

"No, don't... you don't have to say it" Slender cut him off.

"No, I kinda have to--"

"You're leaning on me, I can feel it." 

Smexy flushed, "oh... well I'm sorry-- ok? I tried but you know... there's a vein..."

Slender gulped " a vein?"

"...under your dick, that kinda... popped out... And I... kinda.. pressed it..."

 

Slender turned pink, "You said you wouldn't-!!" 

"I know ok I'm sorry but fuck, man I really wanna stick my tongue in your ass right now."

Smexy stopped and held a hand over his mouth "No wait! Shit I didn't mean to say that!!" 

"You--?" Slender sat up, Smexy started to get off "--you wanna stick your tongue--" Slender repeated "in my ass???

 

"I fucked up, ok I'm sorry, let's forget it and just.. fix this..." 

Slender looked at him, he felt his member twitch at the thought, the twitch Smexy saw.

He looked up, "I mean" Slender started.

"What? Really??" Smexy gasped.

"If you really want to--"

"I do" he licked his lips, "I really want to..." Smexy smirked, Slender swallowed.

"Okay cool" Slender felt his face burn, his brother's smile widened.

 

Smexy leaned forward "what-- what are you--!" Slender said before Smexy's tongue cut him off.

He moaned into the kiss, he felt the tongue move around and down his throat.

Smexy stopped and a string of saliva hung between them, Slender was flustered and couldn't say anything, he only took deep breathes.

 

The other smiled and lifted up the legs "you, I'll take care of later" he tapped the leather belt.

"You~" Smexy poked the slowly hardening member, he sighed and bit his lip.

He looked up at Slender, who only looked away.

"I won't touch." He finished.

He spread the legs and cheeks apart, earning a gasp from his older; "but you.... you I'll eat." He sucked on his finger before circling around the rim, the touch made Slender tighten.

 

"Hey, relax~~ I got chu~" Smexy added more saliva before circling around and poking a bit.

Slender's member twitched, Smexy looked up and swallowed, he was for sure both a grower and a shower.

 

When he deemed the hole prepared he stuck out his tongue, "are you ready?" He held eye contact.

Slender's face was flushed pink, "y-y-yeah~" 

Smexy had to make a mental note of how cute he was.

He licked the inside of the rim and further in, rolling around and touching the walls, his face closed up and he grabbed the cheeks.

 

Slender made moans through his hand, he grabbed the bed, and his legs twitched.

"Fffuuhhh-" Slender moaned as he felt his insides warm up, he'd never felt anything like it... He liked it, alot.

 

Smexy moaned some himself, his own member was hardening and leaking with precum. He started to suck on the rim, and it made Slender yelp and tighten.

"Aahhh---wait--wait-" Slender stuttered.

His dick grew in size and leaked itself, but something wasn't right, the head wasn't exposed; which means he can grow more but...

 

Smexy pulled out, gasping, "wha--whats wrong?" 

He looked at his brother who winced in pain.

"Didn't you--" he hesitsted to ask

"Like it?" His voice broken.

 

Slender grabbed Smexy's shoulders and pulled him up to his face, kissing him hard

"Mmhh--!" Smexy gasped, he pulled off "jesus-- give me a warning... also you just tasted yourself..."

Slender didn't respond, he pushed his hips up, Smexy looked down and saw the same sight, it didn't look like it was fully grown.

 

"Hey, seriously what's wrong?" Smexy grabbed Slender's face.

"It--hhhgg~it hurts." Slender whispered.

"What does?" Smexy looked around.

"The belt, its--- too tight--" Slender half sobbed. Smexy stopped in horror, "it just... hurts so bad-" Slender continued.

 

"Oh my god..." Ofcouse Splendor gave him a belt to tighten if he got hard, that's a sadist way of punishment...

"Uhh-" Smexy thought out loud, 'how can I make him unhard?'

"Hey what if you look at my dick?" Smexy tried, Slender looked up "If your tongue did this-" he gestured down" do you think your dick will kill it?" His voice cracked.

"Uhhhh, okay what of cold water??"

Slender shook his head "I would have to do it, if you touched it... it wouldn't work." 

 

Normally this would be a win for Smexy but his brother is in pain.

A lightbulb moment happened and Slender saw the smile "what did you just think of?"

 

"You're gonna hate this-- or like it a lot-- but its the only solution..." Smexy smirked and caressed Slender's face, "I'm gonna suck you off and then you'll, hopefully, cum and it will be flaccid again~"

Slender bolted back "w-what-!" He scrambled his hands to push his brother off "y-you cant-" Slender stuttered.

 

"I'll admit, its big and I doubt I'll be able to deep throat it~" he put pressure on the 'T' in 'it'

"But do you have an idea that's better?"

"N-no, but you're just saying this so you can suck me off" 

Smexy gasped "I am not! Before today I hadn't even thought about it~" 

Slender squinted "...have you thought about it before?"

"Well~" Smexy cleared his throat but was cut off when Slender had another yolt of pain

"Uhhhh--- I mean no!" 

 

"Fffuckkk---okay, okay do it~~~ ffhhh--" Slender grabbed Smexy's thighs in arousal and pain.

"Whoa-- ok ok, fuck~" he tried to get his brother's fingertips off his thighs, "god that's hot..." 

Slender looked at him, broken and flustered.

"Give me a warning before you blow, ok?"

Slender nodded and turned his face.

 

 

Smexy grabbed the dick and saw precum, he licked it off "!!" Slender gasped, "you like that?" Smexy said in a teasing voice.

He grabbed and started to move the shaft, licking the ridge and around the head. 

Slender moved his hips to the sucking, Smexy let his free hand caress the inner thighs, gently massaging them.

 

This got Slender to open his legs more, Smexy smiled before going as deep down as he could; he gagged and a tear formed.

"Y-you don't have to--nnnhhhhaaahhhh~" Slender tried to say as Smexy sucked around it, pumping it. He purred around it, the vibrations caught Slender off guard and he yolted his hips up, and all of Slender was down Smexy's mouth.

 

"Aahh--!" Smexy gasped and pulled off "ow-- wow, that was intense... I think you bruised my throat.." He rubbed the outside of it.

Slender's breathing was ratical and he got hiccups inbetween, a sign close to crying.

"Fuck." Smexy said "its okay though ~ kinda hot~" 

Slender didn't calm down, he started to hide his member with his hands, panic set in.

 

Smexy pushed himself up and close to his brother's neck, nuzzling it, making shush noises.

He gently kissed the neck, collarbone, jaw, cheeks, lips... 

The older calmed down but winced in pain.

Smexy put his hand under and around him, holding him close, he pushed him on top of himself.

He placed Slender's hands around himself, they hugged eachother; Smexy still nuzzling the neck.

 

Slender was still stone hard, and Smexy's throat still hurt.

White tentacles wrapped around Slender's member, another grabbed the sack, and a single wet one circled the rim.

"Smexy-! What~" Slender came out of the trance, "I'm gonna help you, while chilling~ just relax big brother "

 

Smexy kissed and sucked on the neck, the tentacles pumped and moved in different speeds, Slender gasped and shook with delight, he moaned with each kiss.

The thin tendril started to enter his hole, and then suddenly a thicker one went in, Slender flinched and moved with the strokes, he couldn't ignore it, it was too good.

 

After a while of pure bliss Slender grabs Smexy's shoulders "wait-- do you hear that?"

Smexy feels the member pulse, its close, but he does hear the sound... of footsteps.

 

He moves the tentacles faster, Slender gasps, but Smexy muffles him with his lips.

He takes a tentacle to lock the doors and windows while he distracts Slender.

"Im--im gonna---hhhhhgg--" 

Smexy flipped them around and put his lips around Slender's dick and the second he was deepthroating, Slender came.

Smexy gasped and swallowed it all, he grabbed the older's thighs.

 

In that same second the door burst open and Splendor walked in, Slender tapped Smexy, who smirked and popped off the, now flaccid, member.

 

TBC--->


	2. Team Slender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, they're busted :oo
> 
> (OC, Alec shows up here, you'll like her, she's sassy)

"Hey big bro, what brings you to my home?" Smexy smiled, Slender quickly pulled up his pants and backed off into the wall flustered.

Trender walked in behind him, he didn't see what had happened, only Slender in the corner and Smexy smirking.

 

"What just happened?" Trender asked, Splendor inhaled before saying "the worst kind of action." He looked at Slender, he pointed at the spot infront of him. "Come."

Slender walked over, Smexy smiled and whispered "too late"

 

Slender was quiet and pale, he looked scared. Smexy stood close by, ready for whatever, Trender looked around confused. Splendor put his hands on Slender's shoulders, he inhaled. 

"DID YOU JUST HAVE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER DOWN ON YOUR COCK?! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Splendor grabbed harder, Trender put his hand over his mouth.

"I--i--i--" Slender tried to talk, The feeling of shame washing over him.

"I PUNISH YOU FOR BREAKING A RULE, AND YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING WORSE?!?" Splendor's nails bury into Slender shoulders.

"Its, its not like--"

 

Splendor punch him in the face, then grabs him again "DO NOT SAY ITS NOT WHAT I THINK!" He pushed him again, Slender fell over.

Smexy got between them "Hey! Don't push him!" He stood over Slender, who scurried back on his feet "Smexy..." Slender pushed him back gently.

 

"THIS IS AN ABOMINATION, LOOK AT HIM" Splendor pointed at Smexy, Slender didn't look up, The oldest grabbed forcefully his jaw "THIS IS YOUR BABY BROTHER, YOU RUINED HIM." Splendor screamed, Slender's hiccups returned.

 

"What?? No he didn't! It not his fault!" Smexy tried, "HE LOOKS UP TO YOU AND YOU BETRAYED HIM--"

"Hey listen-- He didnt! We both wanted it!" Smexy grabbed Splendor's hand, trying to pry it off Slender.

 

"Wait, did you two have sex?" Trender asked, Smexy let go and walked up to the youngest "kinda yeah, but listen, its not wrong, its not an abomination-" 

"DONT TELL HIM LIES, BOTH OF YOU ARE WRONG. TWIN ABOMINATIONS."

 

With that Slender broke, his heart sunk, he didn't cry or breathe, he just broke.

Trender watched his brother's fight, he saw Smexy trying to free his twin, Splendor yelling and grabbing harder around Slender's neck. And Slender, who didnt move.

 

"Let him go" Trender spoke up, Splendor stopped, "no, he did two wrongs today. He's coming back with us." 

"You're hurting him..." Trender came closer.

"He deserve it." Splendor said.

 

"Hey -- if you hadn't put that torture device on him--"

"So what? This is my fault?! HE BROKE THE RULE. AND NOW? A RULE I THOUGHT HE KNEW, YOU BOTH KNEW, WAS WRONG!" Splendor pushed Slender away, he gasped for air, holding around his neck.

 

"What torture device??" Trender walked over to Slender, helping him up.

Smexy walked up to Splendor "a leather belt that tighten and hurts if he gets aroused."

Trender gasped "why would you put that on him!" 

"He slept with Alec, it was so he remembered what he did wrong... Who knew it would spring sexual assault wi--" before Splendor could finish Smexy punched him down.

 

"DO NOT CALL IT THAT, THAT'S BULLSHIT." Smexy felt the anger rise, he walked over to Slender "let's go." 

Slender didn't respond, or react.

Smexy felt the anger boil as he saw the broken look on his brother's face.

"You're not going anywhere"

 

"Don't follow us." Smexy held up Slender and they vanished.

 

"COME BACK HERE!!" Splendor screamed at the space where they had been.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~at the house~~~~~~

"--So if anyone sees Slender, text Trender." Splendor said.

"I can't believe Slender had sex with Smexy, what the hell..." Jeff said.

"That can't be the whole story..." Jack chipped in.

"That's all you need to know." Splendor growled.

Alec stood close to the wall, she gestured Trender to come over, and he did.

"Don't you go and ruin that brother too, Alec." 

Jack, Jeff and BEN looked at her in shock, Alec made a face and said "eat a bag of dicks and die." Before getting Trender in a corner, where he told her everything.

 

"That asshole... So where are they? Are they ok?" Alec whispered.

Splendor walked up to her "none of this would've happened if you had just kept your legs closed."

"Do not fucking test me." Alec said aggressively.

"Wait what?" Jeff spoke up.

"Alec slept with Slender." Splendor sighed.

"What! Alec, how, why what?!" Jeff said frantic.

 

"I can tell you later but right now its probably not the best time..." she gestured to the oldest slenderbeing, "and you're making it sound wrong? Wtf " Alec scoffed. "It is wrong, its a rule." Splendor growled.

 

"I remember Slender said something about that ages ago. Like when you first get here, he goes over the rules and whatnot..." Jack said. "But isn't that just so things not get awkward?"

He pointed at Alec "I mean, I doubt she and Slender will be awkward about it. They'll probably just nod and go about their day" he shrugged.

 

 

Splendor walked back down, Trender pulled Alec's shirt "he keeps the key in that pocket." She nods and walkes over, "So what are you gonna do when you find them? Or if." Alec stood her ground.

"When I find them, I'll deal with them accordingly." 

"Wha-" She stood more up "What does that even mean? You're gonna torture them?? What's wrong with you?!" She pushed him over, Jack and Jeff got up quickly and pulled her away from what would be, terrible fight.

 

Splendor stands up " what they've done, are wrong."

Alec huffs "get a load of this guy"

"What?" 

"I mean, imagine coming into this house and lay out shit about the owner..." she playfully push Jeff, who gets it and plays a with "gotta be an idiot, right?"

"Listen here you two, I am the boss of all of this, don't you start--" Splendor got up into her face.

"No, you listen here you dipshit." Alec got up on the table, to match the height.

"This house is team Slender-" she gestured around, "-so you can take your bully, homophobic ass out of here, because you're not welcome."

Jeff, Jack and BEN chimed in with "yeah!"

 

Splendor and Trender left the house, Alec and Trender smiled to each other before they vanished.

"What a dick" Jeff said after a while.

"So what did Trender say? Do they know where they're hiding?" BEN sighed, "nope, but I got this team's second win~" she held up a key, "what's a little pickpocking anyhow" she finger gunned at Jack.

 

"What's that to?" He asked, "To save Slender ofc!" 

Jack turned on the TV, "Hey btw, thanks" she looked at the gang, who looked confused.

"Y'all are a good squad" she shyly smiled.

"Yeah yeah yeah, get out of here, save the bossman" BEN said giggling.

"So does this mean you're our new mommy?" Jeff asked sarcastically, which earned him a pillow to the face. "Oh shut up!" Alec walked into her room.

 

~~~somewhere, maybe over the rainbow~~

 

 

"Okay, we've tried cutting if off- sorry about that btw" Smexy gestured to the recent cut on Slender's thigh. "-we've tried pulling, lockpicking and man i gotta tell you... that's difficult..."

"You said lockpicking was easy" Slender cut him off, "oh yeah lockpicking is easy... being so close to your dick, isn't... cuz damn bo~" 

"Smexy..." his voice had warning in them.

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm sorry." He put his hands in the air.

 

"Maybe we have to go back, maybe he'll listen, maybe--" Slender got cut off by the knocking on the door.

They looked at eachother, Smexy carefully opened the door.

"Alec..." He gasped.

"Out of all the places to hide and this? THIS IS WHERE YOU TWO GO? Its so coooold~~~~" she gestured to the snow outside.

 

"How did you-- wait-" Smexy looked behind her and around.

"No, your bully big brother isn't here, however your baby brother did help me out." She smiled.

"Let her in" Slender said from the chair he sat, he'd put on pants.

"That's what he said, bahah" she whispered to herself, though Smexy heard it and smirked. 

 

"Wait so... do you know?" Slender shyly said.

"Yeaaah, and the house... Cuz you know, the bully-who-shall-not-be-named, told the house about yall and chipped in on the earlier reasons and yadayada~" Alec gestures with her hands.

 

"But!" She lifted her finger, "the house Only knows about the diddle time between us-" she gestured between herself and Slender. "- and the finale diddle time with you" she moved her finger between the two.

 

Slender sighed in relief, Smexy smiled softly. "And how much do you know?" Smexy asked.

She smiled, "well Trender, poor boy, have to watch his brother's fight and want that shit to stop... So he gave me the inside scoop... So~ I know it all."

With that Slender burried his head in his hands.

 

"Man you should've seen the stand down though, because we just like 'you come into our house and talk shit, we're team Slender' and he was angry, so I walked up to the table-- and yes I know I'm not supposed to do that-- and i was like 'I have the high ground' and told him he wasn't welcome in the house. Then he left!" Alec ended it with jazzhands.

 

"Wait, so they knew what had happened and they still were on his side?" Smexy smiled.

Alec nodded.

"That's awesome." 

"Yeah... I'm kinda shocked..." Slender removed his hands.

 

"Sooo, you guys have a problem and I naturally don't come without a gift~" Alec went down her bag, "he's fucked up and i wish I was stronger so that when I pushed him, he would've fallen."

 

Smexy's smile widend as he walked closer "Wait, you pushed Splendor? "

"Uh yeah? How else am I supposed to pick it off him." She held up the key.

 

"Here you go~" she smiled, Smexy lifted her and took the key "ah! I could kiss you!"

Alec playfully pushed him off "nah that would be gay."

"What if Slender kissed you?" 

Slender looked up flustered.

"Nah, still gay."

"His dick have been in you... how is this--"

"H-hey, I'm right here?" Slender blurred out.

 

"Nah, listen you two are now sons, and with sons I must protecc" Alec cheerfully explained.

"I thought Slender was your daddy~" 

"You can be each others daddies~~" 

"How about no daddy?" Slender didn't look up.

 

"But yeah, so whenever you two feel good again, the house are on y'all team!" She pushed Slender gently, "we got your no homo back" 

Slender squinted.

"Gotta go, see you guys later~" Alec walked to the door.

"Wait- who's the boss in the house now? Since Slender is here?" Smexy looked around, "ah, Jack ofc. Me and Jeff are too chaotic, and BEN sleeps all day."

 

"I approve." Slender said.

And Alec left.

TBC --->


	3. Preparation x3 And water.

Smexy locked the doors and made sure the windows where shut.

"I can't believe she got the key..." He suddenly said.

" I can't believe the house stood by my side.." 

Smexy sat down next to him "ofc they did~" they smiled, "you're their daddy~" 

Slender squinted "Oh god no"

"Big daddy Slender ~" Smexy opened the pants, "don't say it like that, coman--" 

 

He pulled off the pants and threw them on the floor, he got between Slender's legs and put one leg on his shoulder.

"I hate this belt"

"You and me both"

Smexy put the key in and twisted it, and just like that... The belt fell off, Slender exhaled and Smexy pulled it off and threw it to the other side of the room.

 

"How does that feel?" 

"Like I can breathe again..." Slender rubbed the sore areas and closed his eyes, didn't think.

Smexy observed the hand caressing the lower parts and rubbing areas that had been hidden, which means he finally saw it all.

 

Slender suddenly opened his eyes and sat back up "Oh.. I'm sorry-- I didn't think--" but before Slender could move, Smexy was face down.

"Smexy!!" Slender's voice peaked.

He felt his member heat up, slowly getting erect.

Smexy nuzzled his face between Slender's thighs, kissing the sore places.

"What-!" 

"I'm kissing them better~" he purred while nuzzling under the sack, which got Slender to inhale quickly "too sore?" He looked up concerned.

 

"Y-yeah" Slender exhaled, he ran a hand over his face. "Its not that I don't want-- I mean, its not that-" Smexy cut him off with a soft kiss, before kissing harder and sucking on his jaw and earlobe.

"Ohhh my gaah~" Slender moaned, Smexy smirked.

 

"Hey how about a bath~" 

"Hhhhhaaaa~ a-a bath? What?" Slender wasn't paying attention, he just felt the kisses around his body.

"Yeah~ you know, water-" he kissed the jaw

"-you" the throat

"sponge" the forehead

"me~" his lips.

 

"Mmmh-" Slender grabbed Smexy's shoulders and pinned him down on the floor, kissing went intense.

Slender's hands travelled around the body, under the clothes, pulling him closer.

Smexy gasped at the sudden change, he pulled away "aah ~h-hey~" he tried before Slender licked his throat and jaw.

 

Smexy smiled and tried to pull him in to a kiss but Slender pulled away, his black tentacles pulling off clothes off them both.

Another tentacle slicked close to Smexy's rim, and that's when he realized what was going on.

"I'm not saying no to this but-" Smexy grabbed Slender's head and pulled him down "-but you gotta ask."

Slender stopped and backed off "shit." His voice cracked, Slender suddenly opened the door and bolted out.

 

"Slender!" Smexy gasped and tried to stop him, "aah, fuck. Fuck, Fuck ok... ok.. clothes then get him..." 

He pulled up his clothes and stopped "did he..." He looked down at the pants "Oh my god he did not--" Smexy grabbed a blanket and ran.

 

~Some time outside ~

 

"I hate to say this but Alec was right... snow? Really?" Smexy looked around shivering.

"I know right..." Slender suddenly answered, he sat on the ground next to a tree.

Smexy smacked him over the head "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW-- you know what nevermind, I'm glad you're not dead." He sat down next to him. "Cold?" Smexy smirked at his brother. "Deadly." 

Smexy gave the other the blanket "Maybe next time wear pants"

"Shut up."

 

"Wanna talk about it?" Smexy tried.

Slender shook his head.

Silence.

"Wanna go back to the hut?" 

Slender nodded.

They walked in silence.

Smexy started the fire and went into the bathroom.

 

Slender sat down and started feeling the heat in his body again.

He must've fallen asleep because he woke up to Smexy holding him, not nuzzling his neck. He miss that now, he moved a bit and Smexy held closer, he closed his eyes again. 

Next time he woke up, Smexy talked to him and helped him up and into the bathroom, he was half asleep as Smexy undressed him, then himself.

"Come here sleepy~" he sat down and guided the older to do the same.

 

A sharp inhale caused Slender to wake up "hot-" he gasped

"Yeah you are~" 

"No- the water!" Slender was pulled down, he woke up fully.

 

"What... what just happened?" 

Smexy nibbled on Slender's fingers, gently sucking.

"Wha- " Slender felt his face burn, and not because of the water.

Smexy intertwined his fingers with Slender's, he slit down the water a bit more, so the water covered their chest.

 

Slender looked around the bathroom; the tub was clean, towels laid out, soap, sponge... Behind him was Smexy, cuddling and comforting... oh.

 

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Smexy asked confused.

"I wanna talk about it"

Smexy held him closer "are you ok?"

"I don't know what came over me, I should've, like you said asked. It was a douche move an--" 

Smexy turned Slender's face towards his 

"You're an idiot."

"What?" 

"You don't know what came over you? Brother..." Smexy kissed him.

When they stopped for air, "you were horny, dude Coman~" he kissed him again.

 

"I just want a heads up before you start sticking things up me~ like a 'hey I wanna put tentacles or-" Slender cut him off "ok ok I'm sorry"

 

"Prove it." 

"....what"

"Prove that you're sorry."

"How"

"Submit."

"You've already had your tongue up and on me, what else do you want?" Slender giggled.

 

"How about you pass me that soap and I'll show you~" Smexy purred.

And Slender did, Smexy smiled wide as he spread the others legs and played with his rim.

"Oh, so you can put things up there but when I try-" Slender sarcastically added.

 

"Hey you can put things up me when you learn the 3 rules on anal."

"The... 3 rules? What Are they?" Slender looked at him.

 

"Preparation." Smexy rubbed the hole.

"Preparation." His finger went past the rim.

"And ofc preparation~" he wiggled his finger around.

Slender tightened but relaxed quickly, "That's it? One rule repeated?"

"Say them back to me~" 

Smexy placed another finger at the rim.

"Preparation--chh" Slender gasped as the second finger entered.

"P-Preparationnnn~" the two fingers went further up.

 

"Prep-!" Slender gasped as the fingers had found his prostate.

"Prep what?" Smexy smirked "Say the whole word" he rubbed it clockwise 

"Pppppph! Wait--" Slender moaned, Smexy didn't stop, he flicked it.

"Fuh-- faahcc" he shot his hips up, his member hard.

 

"Wrong letter, coman~" he added the third, all three massaged the prostate without break.

"PREPARATION" Slender moaned, he didn't know what to do with himself, Smexy kissed his neck and felt the skin burn.

"Good boy~ " Smexy playfully said as he streched out the hole with his fingers, when he deemed it ready he pulled them out.

 

"Okay so do you want to?" Smexy asked carefully, "we can just do this, we don't need to bring dicks into it..." 

Slender looked around "i-i want to... do you?" 

Smexy nodded "Yeah, as both giving and getting... although we gotta get a lot of lube if you're gonna put that in me" he smiled.

"Stop~" 

"Make me~" Smexy kissed him briefly.

 

He placed his dick at Slender's entrance, rubbed it clockwise, "relax, we go slow, if it hurts tell me, don't be a tough guy"

"Ok..."

 

He pushed his hips up and entered slowly, the water made it easy.

Head in, pull almost out, head and more in, pull almost out... push fully in, hold, pull almost out.

 

Slender's hiccup returned, Smexy nuzzled his neck "How does it feel?"

"Hck, am-amzing-g" His voice shuttered.

He move with a pace, planting kisses and sucking on his neck, the mixed sensations got Slender to moan and gasp.

The pleasure wasn't lost on Smexy either, he sucked on Slender's neck to not moan at the tightness and sweet sounds that escaped his older.

 

He quicken the pace, Slender put his head back and hips up. The member hit the spot, which caused Slender to inhale sharply and grab the tub edges.

"Ah-are you okay?!" Smexy briefly stopped. Slender moved his hips to gesture 'continue' and Smexy did, Slender swallowed hard.

"Fuhhhck- Smexy fuckkk~" Slender mumbled, Smexy went harder and faster, hearing his name like that? How could he not get more excited.

 

Smexy felt he was close, and by the tightening around it; so was Slender. 

Smexy grabbed Slender's dick and moved it with his movements, a few strokes and he came, the tightening caused Smexy to cum as well.

Both of them grabbed eachother and moaned, Smexy kept moving throughout their orgasm.

 

 

When he was done, Slender had passed out and his body was shaking with twitches, he pulled out and lifted his brother out of the tub and quickly used the shower hose to wash off soap and cum, the same for him.

Slender didn't make any reactions to anything, total K.O, Smexy settled him into the bed, put boxer shorts and a shirt on him and put the cover over.

 

He went to the kitchen to make food, and hour later Slender came wobbling out of the bedroom, "morning sunshine" Smexy smiled over his book.

"Its dark out..." Slender corrected.

"Oh... good after noon or something I guess" He returned to his book.

 

Slender wobbled over to him and leaned down and laid down on him "mhimleakingmfh" Slender mumbled, Smexy pulled the book out from under him, Slender had his face buried in the sofa, his chest over Smexy's lap.

 

"What was that?" Smexy smiled and stroked his brother's back.

Slender lifted his head "I said, I'm leaking." He put his head down again.

Smexy looked at him confused.

'Leaking? What?? What does that--oh'

Smexy looked down, and sure enough Cum, his cum, dripped down from the hole. The boxers were soaked with semen.

 

"What do you want me to do with it?" Smexy smirked.

"Nothing"

Smexy look puzzled "Nothing? Then why are you--" 

"I just thought you should know."

Slender exhaled and went quiet.

"Don't fall asleep on me... hey, heeey~"

 

 

 

A few minutes have passed and Slender slept awkwardly over Smexy, who read his book while gently rubbing the others back.

 

He finally finished the book and was bored, he nudged the older but nothing.

He pulled at the cum stained boxers, "sticky~" he said.

A lightbulb moment happened, he pulled the boxers as much down as he could without waking the other.

He put his hand on the butt cheek, soft.

He lifted his hand high~ and slammed down, the smack sound echoed the room, Slender bolted awake, stood up and fell over.

 

"What the fuck what that?!" Slender looked at Smexy.

"What? Just a spank~~" 

Slender put out his hands "why?!" 

"You slept so cute, and your butt basically begged for it" he made kissy noises.

 

Slender pulled off the boxers and threw them at him "Fuck you-" 

"I mean if you want to" Smexy smirked.

Slender rolled his eyes, "I'm taking a shower" Smexy got up but Slender stopped him "alone" 

Hand over chest, gasped Smexy "are you tired of me?"

"No... but if you join we'll have sex, and right now I wanna get clean from the last session..." Slender sighed at the sight of his butt with a handprint and dried cum down his legs.

 

"Fiiiine~, I'll make you some food" Smexy smirked.

Slender nodded and locked the bathroom door.

"Don't you trust me?" Smexy yelled at the door.

"Not one bit" Slender answered.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at that... So much porn.  
> Hope you liked it :D   
> If not, and you wanna shame my ship? Write it down on a piece of paper, uhuh? And toss it;D

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hey, so. In 2012 I fell into the Creepypasta fandom, due to Pewdiepie and Slender man. And I was on DeviantArt and last time I read anything about how other people saw the characters was around 2013... So I've just shaped the characters into what I like... :3
> 
> And in my head its like:  
> Splendor-oldest  
> Slender and Smexy -twins  
> Trender-youngest.
> 
> And do we even know of they are blood related? No? Well then my ship isn't incest now is it <.< nuh.
> 
> Anyhow, I spent well over 9 hours on this xD and I'll be damned if I'm not gonna post it <3 hope you enjoyed.


End file.
